


Fights

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [4]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might fight about stupid things but they'll always take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This ones slightly different, they're a bit older here about 22 and living together. I tried something new, added a bit of drama!   
> Tell me what you think.   
> Thank you for reading :) xx

Alex was sat on the couch when Jack came in. Holding a pillow to his chest as a movie played mindlessly in the background.   
“You’re late”   
“I know ‘Lex, I’m sorry. Meeting ran late”   
“I cooked dinner but it’s ruined now” Alex said.   
“I’m sorry, do you want me to call for pizza?” Jack asked, coming over to kiss Alex on the cheek but the boy pushed him away.   
“Hey!”   
“Don’t okay. What’s going on Jack? Your meetings are always late, you’re never back on time, hell I don’t know where you are half the time!” Alex yelled, standing up from the couch to stare at his boyfriend.   
The anger that had been sitting in him for the last few hours finally erupted.   
“It was just a meeting! We talk about shit, sometimes it runs over, that’s it! Stop trying to accuse me of things I haven’t done!” Jack yelled back.   
“Then why can’t you ever tell me? I just want to know where my fucking boyfriend is” Alex snapped.   
“Why do you need to know all the time? I’m at work at Alex! Something you wouldn’t know anything about”   
Alex stopped his mouth open. It was true Alex had been having trouble finding work lately but he never thought Jack was mad about it, Jack made enough for them both to live on. It made Alex’s stomach twist uncomfortably.   
“I’m trying okay” Alex said.   
“Well maybe if you didn’t get so fucking sick all the time” Jack snapped.   
Alex fell back on the couch in shock, had Jack just said that? Yeah Alex assumed he’d been fired from his last job for taking so many sick days but it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t his fault.   
“It’s not... It’s not my fault”   
“Oh no it never is”   
“GET OUT! Just get out Jack” Alex yelled, tears starting to run down his face.   
“Fuck off Alex”   
“GET OUT” Alex screamed.   
There was a bang as the front door slammed and Jack was gone. 

The anger had started to fad by the time Jack got his parents. He was still mad at Alex for accusing him of things but he wished he hadn’t stormed out like he had. Jack was lucky his parents didn’t ask many questions when he turned up on the doorstep needing a place to sleep and something to eat. But as he lay in his childhood room, stomach full of his mums spaghetti meatballs he couldn’t sleep. He felt bad about his fight with Alex, Alex hadn’t deserved what he’d said and the guilt was making him feel uneasy. He wanted to call him about say sorry but it was nearly 3am and he knew Alex would be asleep, probably still on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him because he couldn’t face sleeping in their bed alone... Jack put in face in the pillow, why was he so fucking stupid? He needed to say sorry, first thing in the morning he’d say sorry and make everything okay again.   
After stopping of to buy some flowers first Jack went to his and Alex’s shared apartment. Deciding it would be better to wait than to open the door with his key, Jack knocked and waited for Alex to answer. It took a few minutes but the door opened, just enough for Jack to see a pair of dark brown eyes peeking from around the corner.   
“Hey Alex”   
“Go ‘way Jack”  
Alex tried to close the door on him but Jack put his foot in the door.   
“Alex I’m sorry, I’m really fucking sorry”  
“No Jack, you think you can make this all better with flowers? Just...”   
Alex was cut off by a violent coughing fit.   
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, concern rising.   
“I’m fine, just leave me alone Jack” came the weak sounding reply.   
“Alex, I just want to make sure you’re okay and I have a key remember? You can slam the door on me all you want I can just open it up again”   
There was no answer but the door swung open, Alex deciding he might as well get in over with. Jack had shocked at how bad Alex looked, pale with red cheeks, indicating a high fever with sweaty, messy hair and just looking pain sickly.   
“You were fine yesterday, how did you get so sick?” Jack asked.   
“Fuck off” Alex replied, wobbling slightly and having to hold onto the doorframe to stay standing.   
“You should sit down, you look like you’re about to pass out”   
“I don’t have to do what you say” Alex said, but he did it anyway. Probably knowing Jack was right.   
Jack followed him in, he knew something was wrong. Yeah Alex could get sick pretty quickly but not that sick in only a few hours, something worse was going on.   
Alex curled up on the couch, his eyes closed and a blanket pulled up around him.   
“When did you start feeling bad?” Jack asked, kneeling down in front of Alex, the flowers forgotten on the table.   
“I thought I told you to go away?” Alex mumbled.   
“Stop it, you can be mad at me later but I’m worried about you. So just tell me”   
“When I woke up, I’ve been feeling worse all morning” Alex replied before he was forced to sit up as he had probably the most painful sounding coughing fit Jack had ever heard. He quickly ran for a glass of water and helped the shaking boy taking a few sips. Alex’s breathing was still light and shaky as Jack put a hand to his forehead.   
“Shit you’re burning... Alex I think I need to take you to hospital, you’re really ill and you’re way too hot”   
“No... Don’t want to” Alex said, shaking his head.   
“You’re not well Alex, I need to take you to hospital”   
“Please no”  
Alex was shaking his head and trying to push Jack away from him. Jack can’t stand seeing him like that but he was so sick Jack didn’t have another choice.   
“I’m sorry Alex”   
Jack kissed the top of his head and picked the boy up. Luckily Alex didn’t fight as Jack carried him down the flights of stairs to his car. Jack tried not to panic as he drove to the hospital, Alex fell asleep against the passenger window and Jack hoped to god he’d be okay. Jack had to carry him through to the hospital, he was coughing and shaking too much to walk himself. It took all Jack’s strength not to cry at seeing Alex like that.   
Alex was taken out of Jack’s arms and onto a bed, he followed as Doctors took Alex through to another room. They kept asking Jack questions that he was somehow able to answer, though he wasn’t paying the great amount of attention. He just kept staring at Alex, asleep on bed as a nurse out an IV into his arm.   
“Is he okay?” Jack managed to ask.   
“He’s got a fever of 105 and seems to be having slight trouble breathing, does he suffer asthma do you know?” a Doctor asked.   
“No, he’s got a bad immune system though, he’s always getting sick” Jack said.   
The Doctor nodded and continued doing checks on Alex as Jack tried not to panic.   
“It seems Mr Gaskarth has pneumonia”   
“Will he be okay?” Jack asked.   
“He’ll be just fine, we’ll get his fever down and his breathing stable and he’ll be able to go home”   
“Thank you”   
The Doctor left and Jack was left alone with Alex. He was asleep, an IV in his arm keeping his hydrated and a mask to help him breathe. Jack couldn’t lie the sight of him lying there on the hospital bed still scared the shit out of him. He felt so stupid, so stupid for fighting with Alex over something so dumb and for saying the things that he did. It wasn’t Alex’s fault he got sick, god of course it wasn’t. Wiping the tears from his cheeks Jack sat down in the chair beside Alex and took his hand, his skin still felt too warm but it was just glad to be holding Alex again. 

Jack hadn’t moved from his spot beside Alex when the boy’s eyes finally flickered open.   
“Where am I?”   
“You’re at the hospital, you’ve got pneumonia ‘Lex”   
“Jack?”   
“Yeah it’s me”   
Alex was about to say something when the Doctor came in and interrupted him. After checking him over and deciding his fever was down enough Alex was allowed to go home. He was given some anti bionics to take and told to come back if he got worse.   
“Are you alright getting home?” a nurse asked, as she removed the IV from Alex’s arm.   
“It’s alright I’ll take him”   
Alex didn’t say anything, in fact he hadn’t said anything to Jack since he first woke up. Unlike went they went in Alex was able to walk out on his own, though he was out of breath by the time they reached Jack’s car.   
“You okay?” Jack asked, reaching over and doing Alex’s seat belt for him.   
Alex simply nodded and leant his head against the window. Jack hoped he wasn’t still mad at him, he couldn’t bear to have to leave Alex alone in that state. The drive back to the apartment was as silent as the trip there though at least Jack was at no risk of being arrested this time, he’d broken the speed limit a few times taking Alex to the hospital.   
“Are you okay or do you need me to carry you?” Jack asked.   
The lift in their building that broken the week before so the only way to their apartment was 3 flights of stairs and Jack didn’t know if Alex was up to it.   
“I think I can” Alex said but only half way up the first flight it was obvious he couldn’t.   
Alex was doubled over coughing again, Jack went back down to him and rubbed his back until he fit ended.   
“It’s okay, I’ve got you”   
Jack picked Alex up again bridle style. Alex rested his head against Jack’s chest and closed his eyes, Jack smiled at his boyfriend cute sleepy face as he placed him back down on the couch.   
“How are you doing?” Jack asked.   
“I’m okay” Alex said, coughing into his fist.   
“Do you still want me to go?” Jack asked, Alex had been so quiet he wondered whether Alex was still mad at him and would rather he just left.   
“What? No”   
“You don’t?”   
“No of course not, I feel like complete hell. I need you”   
Jack smiled and sat down beside Alex, pulling the sick boy close. It was first time he’d hugged him since the fight and it felt so good to have Alex back in his arms even if he was ill, sweaty and smelt like hospitals.   
“I’m really fucking sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have said those things, I didn’t mean them. I know it’s not your fault, I know. I’m sorry”   
Jack was crying again, tears on his face as he hugged Alex tighter.   
“You’re okay Jack and I’m sorry too, I should never have yelled at you”   
“It’s okay Alex, I’m just glad you’re alright” Jack said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
“I love you”   
“I love you too ‘Lex”   
It didn’t take long before Alex was asleep in Jack’s arms, his head on Jack’s lap and Jack ran his fingers though Alex’s hair and a blanket wrapped around both of them. Maybe they did have stupid fights sometimes but the important thing was they loved each other and they’d always be there for each other.


End file.
